Friends
by mitchkat1
Summary: Len has always had a crush on his neighbor Rin, but to her they are just friends. After Rin breaks up with her current boyfriend, will Len be able to finally get the girl of his dreams?


**This is my first fanfic ever. I thought I should write it about Rin and Len because they are my favorite Vocaloids. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Friends.

I hate that word. Every time I hear that word, it feels like I got punched in the stomach, especially when she says it. My name is Len and since I was 4, I've been best friends with my neighbor, Rin. When we were little, we did everything together. Rin came over to my house almost every day to play. Rin and I would sit at the kitchen table and color pictures. Then, we had a snack together. She ate oranges, and I ate bananas. After snack every day, we would go outside and sit under the cherry blossom tree in my backyard. We would laugh, sing, do everything under that tree. And every day right before Rin went home she would say, "I'll miss you Len," and she'd blow me a kiss goodbye. That always made me smile and blush.

That was 10 years ago. Now we are both 14, and in high school. We both have made new friends, and gone down different paths. Now every time I see Rin, she is hanging with her new boyfriend, Mikuo. She barely talks to me anymore, but I want to believe we are still best friends. Whenever I try to go talk to her, Rin is always hanging with Mikuo. Mikuo would always glare at me, and say to Rin roughly, "Who's he?" Rin always glanced at me and replied, "Him. That's Len. He's just my neighbor. Just a friend, " Then she'd give me that face that read "please go away", then start making out with Mikuo. "Just your neighbor? Just a friend?" I always thought to myself. Did she forget how we used to be friends? Did she forget how much time we spent together? To her, I guess I just was unimportant.

One bright, spring day, I was walking home from school, by myself. All I could think about was Rin. At school, she had seemed so… so out of it. She wasn't talking to anyone, and her face was all red. I wanted to talk to her, but she had disappeared as soon as school had ended. I hoped she had already gone home, and that I might get to see her on my walk home. I arrived at my house, but there was still no sign of Rin. I grabbed the house keys from my pocket, ready to unlock the door. Suddenly, I heard soft sobbing coming from the side of the house. Carefully, I placed the keys back in my pocket, and walked around to the side of the house. To my surprise, I saw a crying Rin. "Rin…" I walked over, sat down next to her, and put my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's…it's nothing," Rin stammered, wiping her face of tears. "Doesn't look like nothing to me. Seriously what's wrong?" I didn't mean to pry, but I wanted to make her feel better. Whenever I see Rin upset, I can't help not being upset too. Rin looked at me with sad eyes. "Mikuo… he…he," she burst into tears again. "He broke up with me."

"What?" I yelled, confused. From what I saw, I thought their relationship was going well, unfortunately for me. They were always kissing, hugging, and laughing. It always made me sick to my stomach, to see Rin in his arms. Rin looked at me with sad eyes. "He said that he thought we should see other people. I think it's 'cause he likes that new girl, Miku," Rin cried. I patted her on the back. "It's okay. You were too good for him anyway," I smiled. Rin wiped her tears again. "You really think so?" she asked. I nodded, thinking to myself. "Of course you are," I thought. We both stood up, and Rin reached over and gave me a big hug. "Thanks, Len. You're a great friend."

There was that word again. That stupid word. Why didn't she get it? Why didn't she understand? For years, I always wanted to be more than friends. After the things that I did for her, why? Why didn't she want to be more than friends too? Then I did something incredibly stupid.

"Hey Rin?" I asked slowly. "Huh?" Her eyes were still red and puffy from all her crying. "Since you aren't dating Mikuo anymore," I stammered. "Uhh, maybe you could try going out with me sometime?"

"With you?" Here it comes. She'll probably be all like, "No way. We are just friends." Yep, I figured that would happen. But she shocked me with her next words. "I think I'd like that, Len. I'd like that a lot."

"I'd understand if you don't…wait… WHAT!" I asked. Did she actually say yes? "Len, I said I'd really like to go out with you." I almost passed out on the spot. She said yes. My dreams have come true! "Uhh, great then. So how about tomorrow, we go to that ice cream place for some ice cream, after school."

"I think I'd like that, Len." She stood up on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed furiously. "You know," she said. "I didn't really even love Mikuo, all that much."

"Oh?" I asked. "I was just really upset because he broke up with me in front of everyone in the hallway. I guess the embarrassment got to me. And maybe I was little sad that he didn't love me anymore." She explained. I got butterflies in my stomach. She didn't really love Mikuo. Then maybe…I have a chance of getting her to be my girlfriend. "Len, there was some else that I liked more than Mikuo, but I was always afraid to ask," she added. Shoot, there goes my plan. But at least I still get to go on a date with her. Rin looked at me with happy eyes. "One good thing came out of my break up with Mikuo."

"What?" I asked. "Now I get to go on a date tomorrow with the boy who I really love." Man, I really thought I had a chance, but I guess Rin likes some other guy. Some guy she is going on a date with tomorrow. Wait, I thought I was going on a date with her tomorrow. Am I… am I the guy she really likes?

Rin smiled at me, and whispered in my ear, "I have to go now. I'll miss you Len," and she blew me a kiss. Just like old times. She skipped away, towards her house, while I just stood there in awe. Rin she likes me… me. I couldn't comprehend it. I walked back to the front of my house, unlocked the door, and walked inside with a stupid smile on my face.

Just Friends? Not anymore. Friends is no longer in my vocabulary.


End file.
